


3. Spanking

by Clefaiiiry



Series: Nina does a Kink Meme (idk if i'll finish) [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Elliott can be such a brat, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Sitting, Oral Sex, Other, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Tears and Drool and a whole lotta Pre, afab bloodhound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clefaiiiry/pseuds/Clefaiiiry
Summary: For Anonymous.





	3. Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Bloodhound is AFAB in this fic and their downstairs is referred to with clit/cunt and uses a strap-on at a certain point which is referred to as their cock.

Elliott should have known he was going to end up here. He’d been cocky, smug, outplaying them at their own game. A trick of the light here, a bamboozle there.

And Elliott had won with a shot with the Wingman right between their eyes.

At the time he’d been on top of the world, swept up in the excitement of the Apex Games to worry about what would be waiting for him when he got home.

Bloodhound had him on the edge of the bed, legs spread and face pressed into the sheets, without so much as a ‘hi honey, how was your day?’

He was naked, save for a pretty brown leather collar snug around his throat and the plug in his ass. Bloodhound still wore their undershirt and pants, gloves sliding over his skin, making him shiver. They spoke above him, though he honestly wasn’t paying much attention.

Or at least, he wasn’t until he was being dragged up by his collar hard enough to make him choke.

“Are you ignoring me, Elliott?” they spat, “You’ve been so out of line today, my dear, almost as if you _want_ to be punished.”

“So- ah, so what if I do?” he wheezed, wiggling his butt for effect. Bloodhound huffed and released him to remove their gloves.

“Then you needn’t go to all this trouble. You only need to ask.”

Bloodhound pressed against the plug with two fingers, chuckling as Elliott moaned loud.

“Fuck, baby-”

They groped at his ass, sliding a hand down to give his cock a few slow strokes.

“You will take twenty,” they said cooly, “And count each one. Perhaps I will let you cum if you manage to get that far.”

_Twenty? That seemed like a lot-_

When Elliott didn’t respond immediately, they dragged the plug out to the widest point, turning it slowly. His toes curled with a shudder, eagerly chasing the sensation. There was a shuffle behind him and Bloodhound slipped a ring over his cock.

“What-”

They chuckled and kissed his shoulder, shoving the plug back in fully. “I can’t have you cumming too early, my dear.”

They tapped his thighs, encouraging him to drop to his knees. Elliott’s fingers twisted into the bed in anticipation, cock aching against the bed. Bloodhound tugged at his hair, pulling his face up so he couldn’t hide.

“Colour?” they asked, and Elliott responded almost instantly.

“Green.”

They hummed in the back of their throat, squeezing his ass for a moment in appreciation. “Good boy.”

The slap was loud in his ears, jerking more at the sound than the sensation itself. He tried his best to rock forward for some yield, but Bloodhound’s hold on his throat kept him in place.

“ _Elliott,_ ” they warned steadily.

“One,” he said, taking a deep, awkward breath.

The next strike came across his left cheek, rubbing the skin tenderly for a few moments.

“Fuck, two.”

Every strike was hard and brutal, throbbing and red. He had no choice but to hold still and take what was given. At some point, his legs slid out from under him, trembling as tears welled in his eyes. He wanted to bury his face in the sheets, hide the white hot shame burning across his cheeks. But Bloodhound would not waver, their grip on his throat not quite enough to cut off air but certainly enough to get him excited.

He had gotten off like this before, with Bloodhound’s hand on his ass and his cock grinding into the bed. It was why they had to get him a cockring. _‘You have so little self control, my beloved,’_ they had said, _‘perhaps I should make it easier for you.’_

After a particularly harsh smack against his raw skin, Elliott sobbed aloud, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he writhed against the bed.

Then the pause went on for too long and Elliott strained against them to glance back.

“Elliott, how many are you at?” they asked simply, head tilted to one side.

_Was it seventeen or eighteen? Shit, he’d lost count, he’d been so close-_

A pathetic whimper bubbled from his throat.

“I… I don’t know, I don’t know, I’m sorry, I-”

That earned him a harsh smack that made him jolt. Elliott yelped, but the sound trailed off into a groan, hips rutting uselessly into the corner of the bed.

“Shit-”

“From the beginning,” Bloodhound said flatly, “try to keep up this time.”

Elliott nodded as best he could, thighs quaking as Bloodhound smoothed their hand over his ass, giving him a soft squeeze that still left him panting and squirming.

“Are you alright? We can stop if you wish,” they murmured.

“Please...” he panted, “please just fuck me.”

He was drooling over their fingers, whining as they kneaded his sore ass. Elliott hoped he’d feel it tomorrow, maybe have a bruise. His cock was straining against the bed, aching and leaking an obscene amount of pre. Bloodhound pet his hair a little longer, allowing him to catch his breath. They leaned down, breath hot at his ear.

“You are beautiful,” they murmured. Elliott could only whine in response.

Then they left him as they went to discard the last of their clothes and get their supplies, lube and strap from the wardrobe. They were humming as they dumped their shirt, a song Elliott didn’t recognise.

When they returned, they settled back against the headboard, ensuring everything was attached and ready. The sight alone of the blue silicone made him lick his lips, Bloodhound’s hand moving quickly to slick themself up. Only when it was glistening in the low light did they pat their lap with a cruel little smirk.

“Come, sit pretty for me. That’s it…”

Elliott crawled up to perch in their lap, flinching as they grabbed at his tender ass with both hands and spread them enough to yank the plug out and toss it somewhere for cleanup later. They laid their strap between them, drawing out a low groan and he hid his face in their shoulder, digging his nails into their back.

“Shit, fuck me, please, please fuck me.”

Bloodhound only shushed up, teasing a finger at the rim of his already stretched hole.

“You can bear to wait just a little longer, hm?”

Elliott shook his head, jerking his cock against their stomach. “Please, baby, don’t tease-”

Bloodhound began easing themself in, grinding up against his sore flesh. Elliott keened, clenching uselessly around their cock and scrabbling against them for any sort of support. 

“Baby, fuck me- Please, I can’t-”

“You can’t expect me to do all the work, can you?”

Elliott sat up to stare them in the face, flustered from head to toe as he shook in their lap. Bloodhound rose an eyebrow, a challenge, one he was perfectly capable of meeting.

_Or at least would be if he didn’t still have this fucking cockring-_

Elliott began moving, each bounce on their cock making him gasp and screw his eyes shut. His head slumped forward, a whimper bubbling from his throat. He sped up, but it only served to leave him aching and keening.

“Take it off,” he begged, hips jolting upwards pitifully, “God- Please, I can’t-”

Bloodhound tightened their grip on his hip, dragging him down snug against their hips. “Do you think you’ve earned it?”

“Yes! Please- fuck, I need it-”

They chuckled and finally, _finally_ , removed the ring. Elliott sighed in relief, grinding down against their lap even if brought tears down his cheeks and drool down his chin.

“You may cum whenever you wish, my dearest,” Bloodhound whispered, planting soft little kisses over his face. Each one left his nerves frazzled, heat pooling in his gut. It was too hot, way too fucking hot.

“Babe- Baby, please-” His hips jerked up, legs burning as he rocked against their cock, so, _so close-_

He didn’t even process the second he came, only the warmth that enveloped him in the moments after and the sticky wet mess he’d painted across Bloodhound’s stomach.

“F-Fuck, Houndie-”

Elliott didn’t have much time to recover. Bloodhound was hauling him off their cock and splaying him out on the bed, still shivering and panting. They removed their strap, pausing to push their hair over one shoulder and tilting their head to one side.

“Oh, you’re not finished yet,” they said with a little smile, shuffling up until their thighs sat either side of his head, “you can’t leave me like _this_.”

Elliott wrapped his arms under their thighs, dragging them closer and lazily dragging his tongue from their hole up to their clit, already so slick and much more worked up than they had let on. They sighed, sagging and threading their fingers into his hair, stifling the little moans that threatened to escape.

“Such a good boy, aah-” Bloodhound bit their lip, reaching down with their free hand to spread their lips wider. He was so grateful every time he got to see them like this, every scar and stretch mark and imperfection laid bare just for him.

Their thighs shook around him, though honestly the knowledge that they could totally crush his skull if they wanted to made it so much better. He grew adventurous, pulling them closer, nuzzling into the dark curls and moaning as their pre leaked over his chin.

“So- Aah, fu- Such a messy boy,” they chuckled, breath hitching, “so- mmh, desperate.”

Even when they tried to stay composed, every little stutter of their hips gave away just how close they were. Elliott snaked an arm down to prod a fingertip at their hole, revelling in how they groaned and ground down into his face. Elliott could almost ignore the very persistent throb of his sore ass rubbing into the sheets.

“Come on, just- a bit more...” Bloodhound grumbled.

Elliott doubled his efforts, sliding two fingers into their cunt and sucking at their clit. They whined above him, fisting the sheets beside his head, breaths stuttering so cutely.

“I’m- I’m going to-”

They didn’t even have time to finish as Elliott spread them wide and lapped eagerly, his moan louder than Bloodhound’s as they came, shoving him hard into their slick mess. Elliott kept going, licking up everything he could until they pulled away and flopped back onto the bed.

Bloodhound lay there panting and spent until Elliott crawled up beside them and nuzzled into their shoulder.

“Am I forgiven?” he asked innocently, as if his chin wasn’t covered in their cum.

They guided him into rolling onto his stomach, surveying the damage with a gentle hand that still made him flinch at the contact.

“Let me get you cleaned up,” they said softly, as if ashamed of their own actions. Elliott nuzzled up to their throat.

“I hope it bruises,” he said, kissing their chin.

They scoffed and pressed their noses together. “It will not bruise, I’m afraid. I didn’t… go hard enough.”

Elliott gazed up at them as if they were the most beautiful person he’d ever seen, which was true if he were to be asked. “If… you’re up for it, we can use something else next time, make it bruise.”

They paused for a long moment, then swung their legs over the side of the bed with the intention of retrieving the aloe vera from the bathroom. They made it to the doorway before they stopped, and glanced back to Elliott with a coy little smirk.

“I will have to give it some thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> so since my last author's note didn't save :')
> 
> lemme tell ya having to quiz your more, urh, sexually experienced friend on spanking know-how is something i never thought would happen but i did it and it was helpful, but i probably shouldn't call you out here you damn deviant.
> 
> beta'd by JaydenDSin :D
> 
> This is prompt 3 for my [Kink Prompt Template.](https://clefaiiiry.tumblr.com/post/185726570437/remind-me-when-i-get-home-after-my-split-i-have-a)


End file.
